Rina
by RobotBoylover
Summary: Wile On a tour at Moshimo's place the kids find a creation of Moshimo's which Robotboy has not seen in years..
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 A Discovery...

One rainy in the city were all the RB characters live Professor Moshimo calls over the kids to have a tour of his house and lab.

Tommy: Thanks for having us over Professor!

Moshimo: No problem at all Tommy. But step lively because I have lots to show you.

(Moshimo show the kids a few areas in house then is about to move on to his lab when they past by a big vault door)

Tommy :( looking at the vault door) Hey Professor what's in there?

Moshimo (turns to Tommy) Just some of my creations are better in storage then out in the real world. Don't worry about it come on lets continue.

Tommy :( notices his left shoe's untied) you guys go on I catch up.

(As Tommy ties his left shoe he shifts his left shoulder and Robotboy falls out deactivated)

Tommy: Oh! Robotboy should have chance to a part of this tour to since it's his creator's house.

Tommy :( Activates Robotboy with his watch)

Robotboy: Hi Tommy... (Looks at the vault door in front of him)

Tommy: Ro?

Robotboy (still staring at the vault door) Rina...

Tommy: Rina? Who's Rina?

Robotboy: Rina...

Lola (walks in) Are you guys coming or what? What's up with Robotboy?

Tommy: I don't know all he keeps saying is Rina and staring at that door.

Lola: Weird...

Tommy: Maybe he has sparkplug loose I'll check with Moshi-

Robotboy:(uses his super strength to prie open the vault door and then fly in the vault room)

Tommy: Robotboy! No! Professor Moshimo doesn't want anybody in there!

Lola: A little too late for that...

Tommy: Come on we've gotta find him! It could be dangerous in there!

Lola: Right.

(As the two kids run into the room to find Robotboy, Robotboy fly the skies of the room to something more importantly someone...)

Tommy (Walking around in the vault room with Lola to find Robotboy) Wow Moshimo made allot of gadgets before he created Robotboy...

Lola: How do you know?

Tommy :( points a sign above the surrounding gadgets that says "Proto-Types")

Lola: Oh...Well I can see why he wants it locked up... look at this a talking nose (pushes nostrol) Nose: I'm the only tap that won't stop running...) 

Tommy and Lola: EWWW!

Lola: (Puts nose down and then stares in space)

Tommy: Lola what's wrong?

Lola: Tommy looks at that wall there's a glowing square out line on it with to hand sensor pads on it. One looks like Moshimo's and the other looks like Robotboy's.

Tommy: Yeah your right I better call Ro and tell him to come see this...

(Tommy calls in Ro on the watch)

Robotboy: Why you call Robotboy? Robotboy busy-

(Robotboy sees what the two kids are looking at and stares at the wall too)

Robotboy: Rina...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-A Old Friend...

Rina calls Robotboy Oniisan which means Older Brother in Japanese and I got this idea from Yu-gi-oh GX cause Sho calls Ryo this.

Robotboy :( Keeps staring at the wall with the square outline on it) Rina...

Tommy: He's saying that...

Lola: Maybe he really dose have a lose sparkplug...Did you give him a look over to day?

Tommy: Yeah and he's perfectly fine...

Lola: Well he's at least showing some activity now...

(Lola points at Robotboy who was walking over to the wall)

Tommy: Ro what are you doing?

Robotboy: Robotboy waking up Rina...

Tommy and Lola: Who's Rina?

(Robotboy didn't aswner instead he put his hand on the robot hand pad which opened a small compartment that contained a blue and black robotboy looka-like deactivated doll with yellow eyes and a Wrist Watch much like Tommy's.)

Tommy: Ro is that..?

Robotboy: Rina...

Lola: So that's Rina she sorta looks like except for the color designs...Why would Moshimo lock up such a great creation?

Robotboy :( Took Rina and the wrist watch out of the compartment closed the it again) Rina choose to be locked so Moshimo did what Rina asked...

Lola: But why would she wanna be locked up?

Tommy: Yeah why would anyone ask to be locked up it's just not right!

Robotboy: Rina have her reasons so Moshimo did what Rina wanted and locked Rina up. But now Robotboy has Rina with him again and won't let Rina hide from world again.

(Robotboy pushed a button on the watch and activated Rina)

Rina :( Blink, Blink)...Oniisan (Big Brother)? 

Robotboy: Imoto! (Little Sister)

Rina: Oniisan!

(The robots hug)

Tommy: Oniisan?

Lola: I studied Japanese last year and can tell you that Oniisan means big brother... and Imoto means little sister...

Tommy: Their sibs?

Robotboy: Yep Robotboy is Rina's brother!

Rina: And Robotboy is Rina's sister!

(The Robots hug again)

(Gus walks in the Vault Room)

Gus: Hey I've been looking everywhere for you guys where have you been?

Tommy: Sorry we got a little side tracked finding out Robotboy has a sister...

Gus: Robotboy has a sister?!?

Tommy: Yeah look...

(Tommy pointed over to Rina who was hiding behind her brother)

Robotboy: No need to hide Rina, Tommy, Lola and Gus- friends.

Tommy: Yeah we won't hurt you

Gus: Yeah If she was made by Moshimo the only thing we have worry about is her hurting us-

Lola(gives Gus a light stomach punch) She won't her us you twit. Will you?

Rina :( shakes head)

Lola: There you go...by the way I'm Lola.

Tommy: I'm Tommy

Gus: And I'm the G-Man!

Rina: G-Man?

Gus:Thats right robogirl the G-Man can handle anything!

Lola: Don't listen to him his ego is bigger then his stomach and his real name is Gus.

Rina: Gus!

Gus:Thats G-Man , robogirl. Robotboy what's my name?

Robotboy: Gus

Gus:(falls down anime style) what dose Moshimo teach you robots?!?

Tommy: Moshimo! He must be wondering were we are. Come on we got to find him!

Robotboy: You go head Robotboy have thing to take care of. Lola you take Rina to Moshimo.

Lola: Why?

Robotboy: Rina must reunite with all friends!

Rina: But Oniisan Rina not no what to say to Moshimo...

Robotboy: Say you stay with us this time.

Rina:...

Tommy: Come on lets go!

All the kids and Rina run off to find Moshimo wile Robotboy stays behind..

Robotboy: Robotboy destroy wall compartment so Rina can stay with us.

Robotboy(super activates and gently blasts the wall compartment and then deactivates to his normal mode and runs off to catch up with the others).


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 - Catching up with the times

Tommy and the gang search almost all over the house Moshimo

Tommy: Where could Moshimo be?

Gus: I don't know but I'm hungry!

Lola: You're ALWAYS hungry Gus!

Gus: Hey robogirl whip me up a pie!

Lola: She's not your servant Gus, whip up your own pie!

Gus: Ok! (Runs into Moshimo's Kitchen)

Tommy: We better keep an eye on him...

Lola: Yeah...

Rina: ... (Blinks)

Robotboy :( Walks in)Rina ready to see Moshimo?

Rina: No Rina not ready...

Robotboy: Robotboy think Rina ready... (Pushes Rina into the Kitchen)

Rina: Oniisan!

(Moshimo and Meumeu are sitting at the kitchen table wile the 3 kids making to make a pie when Robotboy pushes his sister into the room)

Moshimo: Robotboy where have you been? I was worried sick! Rina?

Rina: Hehe...Hi Moshimo...Meumeu...

Meumeu: Why I haven't seen you in years! What happen to you? (Looks at Moshimo)

Moshimo: Hehehe...Rina chose to go away for awhile to think about her life...

Rina: Rina make mistake long ago...and wanted to hide world to make world better world.

Tommy: What happened?

Rina: Rina no tell... Too Horrible.

Moshimo: When Rina's ready. She'll talk.

Rina: Rina...should not be here...

Moshimo: No you should be here! You belong with us and not de-where you were...

Rina: Rina not sure...

Robotboy: You family and family stay together!

Rina...

Moshimo: Rina just needs time to adjust to being with humans again...

Robotboy: What if..?

Moshimo: Don't worry Robotboy Rina will come around. Now every one lets work on that pie!

(Everyone chips in and makes a great chocolate pie that that they all in enjoy)

Rina :( After eating her piece of pie) MMMMM...human food good!

Robotboy: Can't wait to be real boy to eat all kinds of pie!

Rina: Real boy?

Moshimo: Yes Rina Robotoy has a dream to become human one day so I gave him to Tommy for safe-keeping and to learn how to become a real boy.

Rina: Safe-keepng?

Moshimo: Yes Rina you see I had to keep Robotboy from Dr.Kamazai and Consintine so I sent him to my biggest fan Tommy.

Rina: Kamazai...

Moshimo: Don't dread on the past Rina... We'll deal with Kamazazi and Constine the next time they show up...that being said I well in trust Lola with your safe-keeping...

Tommy: Rina's coming with us?

Moshimo: It's only right Tommy... Kamazazi will shortly remember that I created 2 robots at the same time so Rina's better off with you.

Tommy, Lola and Gus: You CREATRD two robots at same time?!?

Moshimo: Well in the same time period but that's another story right now let's focus on testing Rina's powers. Where is the Wrist Watch that was put with Rina?

Tommy, Lola and Gus: Uhhhh...

Robotboy: Robotboy have it!

(Robotboy opens up his chest plate and hands over the watch to Moshimo)

Moshimo (takes the watch and gives it to Lola) you'll be in charge of looking after Rina ok?

Lola: Sure I can do it. 

Moshimo: I'll keep in touch with you to go over rutein matence on thorough the watch just like I do for Tommy.

Gus: Hey how come I don't get a robot?!?

Lola (putting on the watch) you'd just break a robot if given one to look after..?? Remember when Tommy left to the store one and entrusted you to watch Robotboy and returned later to find you use him as a nut cracker?

Gus: Um...Nope don't remember that...

Lola: Whatever...Ok Rina lets do what Moshimo said and test your powers...Lets try Super Actuation.

Rina :( looks down at the floor sadly) No...

Lola: No... Why No?

Robotboy: Rina...


	4. Chapter 4

Ch-4 Tour Blazing

Rina refuses to Superactivated

Lola: Why won't you change?

Rina: Rina too dangerous in Super Activated Mode...

Lola: Why do you say that?

Rina: After what happen last time...Rina no transform ever again.

Lola: What happened last time?

Rina: Can't say too horrible...

Lola: Where not getting any where with this...

Tommy: Moshimo said she might talk when she's ready.

Moshimo: Let's forget power testing for awhile and show Rina the fun side of life. Why do you guys take Rina back to your town and show her the sights?

Kids: Ok!

Gus: How are we going get back home?

Tommy: The same way we came...

Gus: You don't mean?

Tommy: Yep! Everyone saddle up on Robotboy!

(Tommy and Gus climb on Robotboy)

Tommy: Lola aren't you coming?

Lola: Yeah but not Robotboy...

Tommy: What do you mean?

Lola :( Holds up Rina's foot to reveal her feet thrusters)

Tommy: Ohhh... Are you sure she's safe to fly on?

Moshimo: She's safe I've flew on her before...

Meumeu: Thats was in Super Activated mode...

Moshimo: Still I've flown on her. Go ahead Lola...

(Lola climbs on Rina)

Moshimo: Keep her safe Rina.

Rina: Hai! (Yes in Japanese)

Gus: Come on lets go!

Tommy: Ok Ro power up!

(Robotboy starts up his feet)

Robotboy: Robotboy Fly (Robotboy blasts off through An open window in Moshimo's kitchen)

Rina starts up her feet and blasts away with Lola through the same window)

Muemue: I hope she'll be ok...

Moshimo: She'll be fine.

In Midair over the ocean

Gus: Whoo-Hoo! (Dose Titanic pose) I'm the the king of the world!

Tommy: Gus. Stop that! Hold on to Robotboy!

Gus: The G-Man can handle anything even air tricks--Whoa! (Falls off)

Tommy: Gus!

Gus: Ahhh! Huh? (Rina catches Gus wile Lola hangs on to her neck)

Rina: No fancy tricks wile flying on robots. (Puts Gus back on Robotboy)

Tommy: Thiis time hold on Gus.

Gus: Fine...

(Unknown to the group who flew by Kamazi's Island, Consintine was watching them through a telcope who was really bird watching but caught the group by mistake.)

Constine: Huh? What's that?? (Changes zoom on telescopee and spots Rina)What! Boss!

Kamazi:(walks in)what?

Consintine:(whimpers in Kamazazi's ear on what he saw)

Kamazazi: WHAT?! Oh this well be infesting..

(Robotboy and Rina fly the kids back to Tommy's house)

Robotboy: Welcome to Tommy's home!

Rina:Wow..Big..

Tommy: Come on I want show my room...

Lola: Whoa! What about your parents and Donnie?

Tommy: Relax it's Sunday and after a long talk with my folks I got out of going on the Family Outing today..

Lola: If you say so...

(The group goes up to Tommy's room)

(Tommy shows Rina all the stuff in the room)

Rina(notices Tommy's fan mail to Moshimo on the wall) Tommy like Moshimo..

Tommy: Yeah he's the one who sent me Robotboy...

Rina: For save-keeping?

Tommy: Yeah and cause I'm his biggest fan..

Rina: Moshimo great man...better then Kamazi.. Way smarter..

Robotboy:Yeah Moshimo our Oyaji (Father).

Tommy: Oyaji?

Lola: Father...

Gus: So would Meumue be your mom?

Robotboy and Rina:Yep Meumue Okasan! (Mother In Japanese

Gus: Translate?

Lola: Meumue is their mom...

Tommy: Lets take Rina on a tour like Moshimo said..

Lola and Gus: Ok

Robotboy:Robotboy show Rina good side of life!

(The kids climb on the robots and fall through out the city)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5-The Truth

(The gang shows Rina all the ups and downs of these city and then they all go to the park for a break.)

Tommy: So Rina what powers do you have?

Rina: Powers?

Tommy: Yeah what are you cable off? You know what are your abilities?

Riparian have laser eye beams, combat skills, flying abilities...

Tommy: So you basically have all the powers of your bro...

Rina: Un-huh...

Gus: You know what I'd really like to see you super activate and show off all you're tricked out abilities!

Rina: Rina no show off and can't transform not after mistake happen...

Tommy: Tell us please what happened? Were your friends will try to help...Talking is the best way to help with your problems.

Rina: Ok Rina tell friends but must promise not to get angry at Rina...

Gang: We won't we promise!

Rina: Ok...Rina tell...

(Rina: Long time ago Robotboy and Rina go on training missions together and have run ins with Dr.Kamazazi and Consintine and on normally every mission we defeat them but one mission change everything..)

Flashback: 

Kamazazi and Constine are trying to smuggle gold bars of a bank when they are caught by Moshimo, Robotboy and Rina and several armed forces.

Moshimo: Stop right there Kamazazi! Go no further!

Kamakazi: Or what you gonna send your robot children after me?

Moshimo: Excatly!

Kamazai: Ha! Consintine show these metal brats whose boss!

Consintime: With pleasure Boss!

Moshimo: (to Robotboy and Rina) Go easy on him but remember don't use your weapons on him it's unfair to humans because they don't have the powers you do.

Robotboy and Rina: Hai!

(The 2 robots super activate)

Consintine :( stops in his tracks due to the now giant robots in his path) Hehehe...Bosss!

Kamazai: I see we have to things the old fashion way! (Snaps fingers)

(A giant ant bot comes rushing from out inside the bank and and attacks the robots who attack back)

Armed law man: Attention all personal we need back up! I repeat we need back up!

Moshimo: We don't need more firepower my robots are state of the art battle machines!

Armed Law Man: We have no time for twisted versions of battle bots we need to act now called you're to stop firing or else we'll take them into causticity.

Moshimo: But...

Armed Law Man: Now!

Moshimo: Robotboy, Rina stand down!

Robotboy and Rina: No we defeat giant bug! (The robots pull out their arm cannons and attack together and BOOM the ant robot blows up on contact!)

Everyone: Yay!

ALM: I guess your robots did it even though they disobey orders...

Moshimo: No they don't usually but they have feelings and probelly felt they had to prove themselves.

ALM: Well they saved the day so I'll let this go...

Kamazai: The day is not done yet!

(Kamazai is on the bank roof with a teller as a hostage)

Kamazai: Any of you move I kick her of roof!

Teller :( Screams)

Moshimo: No one moves...

Rina: Can't let Teller die

Rina flees over behind Kamazai and grabs the teller but Kamazai throws a smoke bomb at Rina causing her to loose focus and deactivate which causes her to drop the teller but Robotboy grabs the teller just in time before hitting the ground and flys her to safety.

Moshimo :( picks up Rina) Oh Rina...You have good intentions but you must learn when to be heroic and when not to be. Come Robotboy...You and your sister need a good charging.

Robotboy (Changes back into his normal mode) Where Kamazai and Consintine?

Moshimo: They must have run off...Will see them again no doubt  
but for now let's go home...

Flashback Ends

Rina: Rina choose not to cause mistakes anymore so Rina ask Moshimo to deactivate her and put her away to away where she no harm to world..

Tommy: hats what you did wrong?

Rina (nods)

Tommy: So you acted on selfless impact even if you weren't suppose to and you thought hiding away from your family and the world was the right thing to do?

Rina :( nods)

Tommy: That's stupid! You didn't have to hide from your family or the world just because you made a mistake in trying to save someone!

Lola: Well now we know what happen when can make sure it doesn't happen again... I'm in charge of you now so I teach about the rights and wrongs of human life.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch-A Long Time Hidden Power

The Group leaves the park and heads to a Snack Bar place for some muchies. Everybody got a soda and nachos except for Robotboy and Rina who got oil and metal bolts to eat. (Their robots).

Rina: Haven't had robot food in long time!

Robotboy: Hopefully Rina stick around this time to enjoy new life with friends.

Rina:

Lola: Rina is going back into storge really worth more the the friendships you've made today?

Rina: No but Rina...

Lola: Don't live in the past Rina, You've got a new life now.

Tommy: Yeah forget your past and start a new life.

Gus: Your Bro was meant to be a battle a battle bot but has a new dream of becoming human.

Rina: Human? Why want to be human?

Robotboy: Want to be Human like Tommy.

Rina: Not understand why want to be human?

Lola: Don't worry you will one day...

(Earthquake)

Lola: EARTHERQUAKE!!!

Tommy: Every hit the ground!

When the earthquake ended every one got up, paid there meals and left the snack bar to investigate the cause off the earthquake)

(Some one screams)

Tommy: What was that?!?

Same person who screamed: AHHH! Run threes a giant robotic ant attacking the city!!!

Rina: Robotic ant?

Tommy: I bet Kamaizi's behind this! Come on Robotboy Power Up!

(Robotboy super activates)

Robotboy: Rina change...

Rina: Rina no change...Rina dangerous as battle bot!

Tommy: ARRGGG! We don' have time for doubtful robots lets go!

(All the kids cling to Robotboy's leg)

Lola: Coming Rina?

Rina (Just looks down in sadness)

Tommy: Come on Ro let's go we don't have time for sad robots...

(Robotboy justs gives his sister a look of disappointment and flys off with the kids wile Rina walks away)

At the scene with the giant robotic ant

Tommy: Theres the ant!

Lola: What where's Kamazai?

Gus: There!

Kamazazi was standing on a 50 story building wit Consintine who was controlling the bug with a control pad.

Consintine: How do I make the buggy run Boss?

Kamazai: You idiot give me the controller! (Snatches controller out off Constine's hand)

Lola: Look Kawasaki's controlling the ant!

Tommy: We've got to stop him!

Lola: Leave that to me! (Clings to Ro's leg again) Ok Ro flies me up there!

Robotboy did as Lola asked...

Meanwhile...

Rina walks around the city when she spots a fireman getting a little girl's kitty out of a tree)

Little Girl: Thanks Mister!

Fireman: You're welcome Ma'am! A fireman's duty is to serve and help people.

Rina: Fireman's job similar to robot job...

Rina then started up her thrusters and blasted off to help her friends!

Back with the ant...

Kamazazi: With this robotic ant I shall rule the world!

Lola: Not Quite!

Kamizazi: What?

Lola jumped on Kamazazi and snags the controller pad from Kamazazi but Kamazazi retaliates and grabs Lola's arm and holds her over the building!

Lola: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPP!

Lola's voice echoes through out the city and is heard by Rina's supersonic hearing!

Rina: Lola?!?

Lola: HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP!

Rina :( gasps then radios in on whets going on)

Kamazazi: Hold still or I'll consider dropping you!

Lola: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!

Rina: Kamazazi!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Rina supers activates and blasts off to to save Lola wile in raged at Kazamazazi!).


	7. Chapter 7

Ch-5 Something's are better left in the Past

Lola: HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPP!

Kamazazi: I'm warning you hold still or I'll drop you!!!!!!!!

Lola: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!

Kamazazi: I warned you!!!!!(Lets Lola go)

Lola: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lola only falls a short way until she's caught in midair by a huge robot!

Lola :( blink...blink) Rina?

Rina: (nods)

Lola: Wow! I knew you'd come over your doubt!

Rina fly's Lola to safety and went to help fight the giant robotic ant!

Robotboy: Rina change finally!

Rina: Rina help keep people safe!

Kamazazi: Well if it isn't second great creation of Moshimo! I've haven't seen you since that big bank run in three years ago! Boy did you screw up on that!

Rina floated in midair looking doubtful

Lola: Don't listen to him Rina you've got a new life now! He's just trying to mess with you!

Rina: Rina believe Lola!

Rina pull out her arm cannons and aimed them at Kamazazi!

Lola: Rina no! You can't hurt humans, their not able to fight back!

Rina: Kamazazi hurt public too many times! Must pay!

Lola: Yeah but not this way!

Rina: Too late!

Lola: Rina no!

Kamazazi ducks behind Constine who was cowarding on his own.

Rina charged up her cannons but blasted a target and was accompanied by her brother!

BOOM!

Kamazazi: I alive? Huh? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Kamazazi saw what Rina had blasted which turned out to be the robotic ant!

Kamazazi: AHHHHHHHHHH! My ant!

Tommy: Kamazazi you better get out off here before Rina and Ro get annous to play target practice!

Kamazazi: They won't do that! Moshimo created them to as battle bots and to follow commands! Robots stand down!

Ro and Rina :( Click guns and get ready to fire again)

Tommy: You forgot their emotional chips!

Kamazazi: Oh...Lets get out of here! Consintine!

Consintine: Coming Boss!

Kamazazi and Consintine run off!

Gus: Their getting away!

Robotboy: Let them go...

Rina: They learn their lesson for now!

Lola: And so did you, you got over your doubt!

Rina: Yeah...Rina sleepy... (Rina's power runs out and her datives)

Tommy and Gus: Rina!

Lola:(pick ups Rina) Don't worry she's just deactive right now I'll recharge her and she'll be fine..

Tommy: Come on Ro...

Robotboy: (Datives to normal mode) Robotboy sleepy too... (Datives)

Tommy :( picks up Ro) I guess they both drained their energy...

Gus: Maybe it's all relative?

The group walks home...

The End


End file.
